Runs in the Family: One Last Goodbye
by Zenkx
Summary: In all the years and ages passed, he still loved her. Set 30 years after my fanfic, Runs in the Family: Trespasser. [Warning: Character death] [Slightly AU-ish] [Rated M for language] [SolasxTrevelyan] [SolasxOC] [CullenxTrevelyan]
1. Authoress' Notes

AUTHORESS' NOTES:

Am I making this story too complicated? Because it feels like it's getting too complicated.

Anyway, I've made some more stories in relation to my "Runs In The Family" storyline while waiting for Dragon Age 4 (Ugh, such a long wait). So I hope you don't get tired from reading my fanfictions. It's going to be a long wait for the next game, not to mention I'm too attached to my Alexandra Trevelyan now that there are so many story ideas popping into my head.

Like/ Subscribe/ Comment! Or else I'll feed you to the wormhole in Cole's hat. XD

Special credits to Tumblr and Deviantart artist, nipuni, whose art who made me dwell in Solavellan Hell with her despite of my utter love for Cullen. XD

Title is inspired by the song "One Last Goodbye" by Anathema.


	2. Runs in the Family: One Last Goodbye

The sun sank below the frozen tips of the Frostback Mountains, blanketing the sky in darkness, and yet she remained.

The woman's old, wrinkled right hand was cold, covering the stump of her left arm by clutching a cloak around her, blowing in the breeze. Her eyes, once sharp and the color of emeralds, had grown lighter in shade, gazing at the building in front of her. Her once lithe and straight body had hunched over, her once strong legs now frail and shaking as she stood. But her heart was light and happy as she looked around, enjoying the flood of memories as she stared at the building before her, its thick wooden doors closed, the flag of her once great organization, the Inquisition, waving merrily in the cold wind.

But soon she heard footsteps, lightly crunching on the snow, and her face wrinkled even more, turning into a bright smile.

"I knew you would come, Dread Wolf."

The elven man, who had remained ageless through it all, stood beside her, his lithe and tall frame was still as youthful as she had last seen him, clad in wolf skin and gold armor. His bald pate was oblivious to the cold, and his blue eyes still sharp and were full of sorrow as he looked at her, "Alex. It has been a long time."

"It has, hasn't it?" The old woman said, clutching her shawl tightly in her frail right hand. "And yet, you haven't aged a day, _hahren._ "

The old name caused him to shiver, and she noticed it. And she let go of her cloak and reached out to him, but at the sight of the wrinkled skin, he flinched, and she stopped her movement. She sighed instead, before withdrawing her hand.

"I would have thought that you would start your rebellion directly after that day in Arlathan." The old woman said, looking at the building before them, at the crumbling walls after ages past, the place where she had started her journey with him… the Chantry of Haven.

The man, her old friend, Solas, sighed as well, "Without the Mark or the Foci, it has proven… difficult to tear down the Veil. But… it will happen."

The old woman nodded, "I expected as much. You have always been very determined."

"I have enough power to tear it down with my magic alone. But I must admit…" Solas said as he looked down at her, "I couldn't do it. Not yet, at least."

"I see."

The old woman and the young elf stood in the snow, watching the building again, before the woman whispered, "Cullen is gone."

Solas looked down at her with sadness, "When?"

"Just last winter." The old woman said, her eyes glazing with moisture, "The… years of lyrium use had taken a toll on his body even though he had stopped taking it years ago. It weakened his heart considerably, but he lived longer that most templars, according to Vivienne."

The elf looked down at where her left arm would've been if he hadn't destroyed it, that day in the Ruins of Arlathan. "And you… intend to follow him?"

The woman shrugged nonchalantly, "Something about the Mark made my body weak as well. In truth, I did not expect to live long at all, really."

Solas sighed as he looked at her sadly, "And here I thought I could save you…"

Alex scoffed, "Of course, you did. You gave me thirty years instead of thirty minutes. If you hadn't removed the mark, I'd be dead that day in Arlathan. But it seems the Mark was only meant to borne by you. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Solas said as he put his hands on his back, "It was only meant for the Elvhen to wield. It was not meant for the hands of humans. I… I am sorry."

She smiled up at him, "You shouldn't be. I told you, you gave me thirty years instead of thirty minutes, and I never regret anything I've done in my life." She looked up at the sky and smiled serenely, "I was loved. I fell in love. I married the man of my dreams… bore two beautiful children. I saved the world, and millions of people." She laughed out loud, "I fought demons and dragons and darkspawn and Qunari and I lived through it all. And now, I'm reconnecting with one of the best friends I've ever had in my life." She took in a deep breath as her right hand took his and squeezed it, "I am content."

Solas silenced as she stared up at the sky, and he tightened his hold over her frail hand, squeezing it, trying to get it warm amidst the falling snow. He looked up at her aged face, at the wrinkles at the corner of her eyes, at her sagging cheeks and neck, and at her grey hair. The Mark had left its effect on her, making her age faster than normal humans, making her look like an eighty year old despite of just being over sixty. And as she squeezed back his hand, he felt it… the weakness brought about by her sudden aging.

"Are you afraid, _vhenan?_ "

Alex blinked before looking up at the man beside him, who was staring at her hand, "Hmm?"

Solas looked back up at her eyes, the emerald color now faded, "Are you afraid… of death?"

She silenced for a while, before smiling a little, but her eyes were sad, "In truth? A little bit. But I'm not afraid of the pain. I'm afraid of the uncertainty."

He blinked as he looked up at her, "The… uncertainty?"

She shrugged, "Yes. Nobody knows the truth about this world, right? Even though the Chantry tells you that all our souls go to the Maker. Nobody is certain." She released his hand and wrapped her single arm around her, her palm holding on to the stub of her left arm, "Am I really going to meet the Maker? Am I that good? Or is there _even_ a Maker? Or am I fated to wander the Fade forever?" She laughed a little, "At least if I'm supposed to go to the Fade, you can still visit me."

He blinked at her before smiling, "If that is the case, then I would, _vhenan_."

Alex smiled brightly at him, before sighing again, "You know, when we separated that day in Arlathan, I couldn't help but think what I would've been like if I was an elf like you." She laughed a little, "I would've enjoyed the outdoors if I had been Dalish."

"If you had been Dalish, you'd have those marks… the _vallaslin_ … on your face. Marking you a slave for the Evanuris." Solas intercepted, "Also… if you had been Dalish… if you had deviated from this path… this fate… I probably would not have met you at all."

Alex blinked at the realization, before she looked up at him, and he smiled down at her as he put an arm around her. His body exuded warmth, something she enjoyed, and she moved closer to him to nestle her head on his shoulder. "I just… I just thought that maybe I could've lived longer with you if I was Elven." Alex admitted and Solas leaned his head to nestle on to hers, "I could've gone with you, even if you walk the path of death."

"No. You could not. I've told you before, _vhenan_ , I would not have anyone see what I will become." Solas said, rubbing his thumb on her thin shoulder, "But… I'm just happy I have met you like this, Alex. That is enough."

"Hmm." She hummed in assent, before sighing deeply, "Is that why you haven't started tearing down the Veil, Solas? You didn't want to start your rebellion while I lived, didn't you? Because you are afraid that your rebellion would kill me, and because you know I would try to redeem you. That even at my age… even at my weak state… you know that I love you enough to still look for you."

He silenced, before speaking, "Yes."

She laughed, her thin shoulders shaking, "Well, you hid from me for thirty years. But now… now you can't resist it, can you? When you know that I'm dying?"

His words died again, his breath catching in his throat, "Yes."

"I see." Alex said as she separated from Solas, facing him so that they stood face to face, "I have another reason to be afraid now, I think."

He blinked as she reached up and touched his cheek, her green eyes tearing up as she ran her thumb on his cheek, "I'm afraid I'm going to leave you all alone in this world now, _hahren_. I'm sorry."

Solas' eyes widened, and soon his blue eyes watered as he fell to his knees. Alex remained standing, smiling serenely as she kept her hand on his cheek. His lithe shoulders shook as he sobbed, his hands desperately clutching the hand of the only mortal person he had learned to care about… the only person he loved, despite of her being human.

"Loved by two men in a lifetime." Alex whispered as he continued to sob, "If I ever see you in another life, _hahren_ , I promise… I'll love you as much as you loved me."

He raised his eyes up to her, now red-rimmed with tears, as Alex bent down, holding on to his hand, and he felt her lips on his forehead. He felt his tears fall down their joined hands, and it hurt him as he grit his teeth. Finally, he took in a deep shaky, breath, "In all the years and in ages passed, I have never loved anyone like you, Alex."

"And perhaps in another life, I will love you just as much, _hahren_." Alex said, and he felt her lips smile against the top of his head, "Thank you… for being my friend… for keeping me alive… for loving me despite of my inability to love you back." She kissed his forehead softly, and from the top of his head, he felt her tears, "Goodbye, _vhenan_."

His hands grew tight around hers, his tears dripping from their hands to the ground below.

" _Ar lath ma_ , _vhenan_. _Dareth shiral._ "

* * *

Solas raised his head, blinking the last remnants of sleep from his eyes and looking up from his position where his forehead laid on Alex's right hand, just as she breathed her last, her chest sinking low under the covers of her bed, her grip on his hand loosening. His tears stained the sheets of her death bed and he sniffed heavily as he lifted her cold hand. With a heavy heart, he dried his eyes and stood, placing her hand over her chest, and he ran his hand over her gray hair. In her death, she was serene and at peace, her face not showing an ounce of pain, but rather of tranquility and happiness. He bent over, one hand on her chin and the other on her head, and he kissed her lips… his one last goodbye.

"YOU!"

Solas straightened at the sound of a feminine voice, and slowly he turned towards the door of Alex's room. A woman stood by the door, raising a staff, her blond hair curling in ringlets and her emerald eyes wide with shock. Beside her was a man, with tawny eyes and dark auburn hair, holding a bow and arrow, pointed at him.

"Fenolas, it's him!" The woman said to the man, and Solas' eyes widened at the name, "That's the elf Mother was talking about!"

"You are Alona, I presume?" He said as he looked at her, "You have… grown." He smiled down at the man and gave him a kind smile, "Your name is… Fenolas…?"

The man's eyes narrowed, "She named me after you. I know. Which is hard for me to swallow now, considering you killed her!"

Solas frowned and visibly bristled in anger at the accusation, but Alona beat him to it, using her free hand to smack her younger brother at the top of his head, making him flinch, "Don't be daft, Fenolas. She died in her sleep." She looked up at him, "Did she?"

He exhaled, both to calm down his anger against the man and to relieve the pain of losing Alex in his chest, "She did. She slipped away into the Fade without my aid. She is… at peace."

Fenolas' grit his teeth in grief, and Alona's eyes instantly watered in despair, but she kept her staff at the ready, "What now, then? Now that Mother is gone, are you going to tear down the Veil?"

It took him a moment to look at her, noting that not only had inherited Alex's eyes, but also her spirit and magic as well, "Yes." He answered, and Fenolas drew his bow back further.

"Our mother…" Alona started, "She told us that should we meet you, we should convince you otherwise." Alona lowered her staff, making Fenolas growl out to her, "Sister! What are you doing?!"

But Solas remained watching as Alona drew nearer, her green eyes looking at him intently, "She told us about you… how she would have never saved the world without your aid, how you fought beside her against Corypheus, and how you saved her when the Mark was starting to consume her. You say that you wish to tear down the Veil, but I know that you are a kind man." Alona moved, raising a hand, and Solas blinked in surprise to see that she was reaching out at him in supplication, rather than casting magic against him. He looked up at her bright emerald eyes, and they were filled with emotion as she implored, "This world doesn't have to crumble for your people to return, Ser Solas. Please… you helped protect us once. You can do it again."

Solas stilled, watching the girl, staring at her eyes… Alex's eyes. She had her mother's eyes and face, but her father's hair. He could see that Alex had imparted her with great wisdom and love, while Cullen had imparted her with skills in combat. He smiled faintly at her, "Alona… you are… so much like your mother. I'm sorry, but I cannot do what you ask."

Fenolas growled loudly as Alona blinked, and Solas stepped backwards toward Alex's balcony. He raised his bow against him, but Alona blocked him. "No! Don't hurt him!"

Solas leapt from the railing, making the two rush towards him, only to see that his power was so immense, that he had gained the ability of flight. They gasped at the sight of him floating in mid-air, and he turned towards them. "I merely wanted to say farewell to an old friend." He told them, "In honor of my love for your mother, I pray that you step aside. I would not have you suffer a painful death in what is to come."

Alona looked at him fiercely, and she ran forward, catching him unaware and clutching at the tailcoat of his robe as he floated, "We would still die in the flames of your revenge if you continue this! I swore to Mother that I would redeem you, and I will! You do not need to destroy this world, Solas, and I'll prove it to you!"

He blinked and looked down at her, admiring her determination… and her beauty. Alex said the same thing to him thirty years ago, and to hear it from her daughter… from this brave, beautiful mortal woman before him…

 _In another life…_

He willed his mana to lower himself down, and he reached out a hand, touching Alona's cheek. His gentle touch made her blink in surprise, and his small, serene smile made a small flush rise up her cheeks. He smiled tenderly at her as he used his fingers to draw an errant strand of hair from her forehead, before withdrawing his hand.

"I would the like the chance to be wrong once again, _vhenan._ "

Alona's eyes widened, her grip slacked, and Solas used her distraction to suddenly fly upward, away from them. Alona cried out in despair, and Solas felt Fenolas' arrow whizz by his foot, but he kept flying away from them, soaring through the clouds and past Kirkwall, where Alex's family now dwelled, to the vast landscape. As he flew, Alex's face flashed before his eyes… how she smiled at him, how she smelled of lavenders as she embraced him that time in his rotunda, how she feared for his safety when he shielded her from harm when they fought Corypheus, how her face flushed with passion during his dream of her in the Fade, the look on her face when she tumbled down the hill that day in the Hinterlands…

He laughed to himself, remembering the memory, before he remembered her lips, slowly ascending up towards him, their kiss that day in the ruins of Arlathan. But he blinked when Alex's face slowly morphed into that of Alona, her red lips enclosing upon his, her blond hair rifling through the wind. He felt his chest expand as he thought of her, and he smiled a little.

 _In another life._


End file.
